1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a system for projecting a low-frequency oscillating magnetic field, and more particularly to an electromagnetic system for triggering improvised explosive devices (IEDs) using an alternating magnetic field.
2. Description of Related Art
Improvised explosive devices are explosive devices typically deployed against troops or civilians. An IED may be hidden under a roadway along which the intended targets are expected to travel, and triggered remotely, e.g., by an observer, or locally, e.g., by a pressure-sensitive switch which detects the presence of the targets.
IEDs triggered by pressure sensitive switches may be made harmless by triggering them with a vehicle pushing a heavy armored roller, or “mine roller” that may be driven ahead of troops on foot or ahead of other more vulnerable targets. If, however, an IED is designed to be remotely triggered, or remotely armed, after a mine roller has passed, the mine roller may fail to trigger it and it may remain a threat.
Thus, there is a need for a more reliable system for triggering IEDs.